Kidnapping At The Brothel
by caitlinlep
Summary: How do Robin and Nami deal with all the sexdeprived hormones surrounding them at a daily time out at sea? Well buy a 'prositute' at a Brothel of course! Only, being Luffy who always wants the best of the best, what happens when they can't afford what their Captain wants? They steal! Heck, their pirates, kidnapping shouldn't be that bad. Rated M for OBVIOUS reasons(will include all)


**Author's note: ….Well….this is awkward…has anybody ever lost a bet to one of their pervy friends? Well I did…big time…I've always wanted to write 'sexy' scenes in my stories, but I never want to try it just in case I fail big time and loose all my reviewers, cuz nothing is more of a piss off then a horrible love scene…don't you think? Well I guess I rant to this friend of mine about that a lot so she had the idea of me writing a story all about sex and whatnot just so if there comes a time in my main stories for it I wont be so 'new' at it and suck completely…hence how **_**this**_** came to be….YOUR WELCOME PERVERTS haha well I got to admit to come up with this stuff you have to be a pervert yourself…T_T Anyway it's with all of the straw hat males and hell maybe a female or two…I dunno whatever I'm in the mood for I guess or what ever you guys review and ask for… in the first chapter of course there isn't much but I promise more in the next, please review…it boosts my guts…and ima need a lot for this T_T**

* * *

The wind breezed lightly, flinging about the sails…the grass upon the deck…the hair of the crewmates…and the skirts of the only two females onboard, well only the male's noticed that as they were sitting cross legged in front of the females in question, as if in some elementary class, eyes glued to the 'teachers'…but in a different way then most children would. Nami grimaced and raised her fist, biting her lip in disgust.

"This is what we're talking about!" the navigator shouted, hitting all of the males simultaneously.

All except Ussop and Chopper who were sitting farther away, laughing at the other's distress.

"What are you talking about?" Zoro growled, rubbing the right side of his face as he glared down the 'supposed' succubus.

Of course, the swordsman never called her by that name out loud, for that would mean he had to find the orange haired witch attractive…and well, the First Mate didn't focus on things like that…

"Navigator-Chan just wants to point out your guy's…rising levels of hormones." Robin added with that slick, sneaky smile she almost always wore.

"We don't like being looked at like sacks of meat all fucking day!" Nami ragged at their blank faces.

"Meat?" Luffy asked, tilting his head.

No, the rubber man didn't look at his two crewmates with the purpose of food in mind, lately he has just been drawn to…their differences…like how his Navigator's chest puffed out of her shirts, or how the Archaeologist's smooth legs seemed to go on forever. If anything it was really their own fault, for how they dressed and all, or at least that's how the Captain saw it.

"Oh don't try to act all innocent Luffy; I've seen you watching us." Nami's tone was dangerous…dangerous enough to stop the Captain's eyes from drifting southern as she bent down to tell him directly face to face.

"It's not our fault! Just a part of a man's pride! Super!" Franky shot up, doing his traditional pose as he caught the attention of both women.

"So is being respectful of a girl's privacy…Franky-San." Robin smiled sickly.

Oh, the cyborg knew exactly what the dark haired woman was talking about. That one day when he had 'accidently' got caught for 'accidently' installing hidden camera's in the female room's that just 'accidently' filmed them and was 'accidently' playing the tapes in his workshop when Robin had walked in…of course it was an accident though. Franky slipped back down to his original position, cowering below Robin's scary glare.

"If this is your…'conversation' then I shouldn't be here." Zoro tried, starting to stand up and make his escape.

"Oh don't even try, we've both caught you fixed on us a few times, you're not that great at hiding it." Nami glared, forcing the First Mate to sit back down.

The swordsman cursed under his breath, it was not his fault, whenever he seemed to be training or napping there Robin would be, watering her plants…he just couldn't understand how she made garden work look so... well anyway that was the reason for his staring…nothing else.

"How could you disrespect my beautiful angels you dirty Marimo-Head!?" Sanji raged, pressing his face dangerously close to Zoro's.

"Oh don't even try Sanji! You're the worst out of them all!" the navigator exclaimed, wailing her arms about as if she was going insane.

"I don't know about that Nami-Chan, Cook-San and Brooke are both open perverts, that's probably better then hiding it…is it not?" Robin asked, joking around with the situation.

Ya it bugged her, but not as much as it did with Nami, maybe she's just gotten used to it over the years? After that the orange haired girl paused, nodding to the Archaeologist's words…Sanji and the skeleton almost high-fived…almost.

"Just get to the point!" Ussop yelled before running behind the mast, along with his hoofed culprit.

Nami gave the partners in crime a quick, menacing glare before turning back towards the group of sex-deprived sailors in front of her.

"The fact is Robin and I am sick of it, we are not aboard this ship for you guys to use as…a release…" she shivered as she thought of it, "So, like most other pirate ships I think we should visit a brothel soon."

After that the group was silent…until Brooke raised his hand, as in elementary school. Robin raised an eyebrow at the Skeleton, "Yes?"

Wow, she really did feel like a teacher.

"Not that I dislike the idea any, but wouldn't a visit to a Brothel only…well 'put off' this," he pointed at the group around him, "situation for a little bit?"

Nami face palmed, signalling Robin to take this one, "Most ships, especially pirate ships, go to Brothels and actually buy one of the 'girls' there to keep on board."

* * *

"Oh Henry!" the girl sashayed her way down the large hallway, nothing but doors on either side and lush, deep red carpets beneath her feet.

Henry always did prefer the most costly of all things; he was at the top of the business. "Jennifer, do you happen to know where Henry happens to be?" she asked, pausing as one of the large, tall wooden doors opened.

Jennifer was a petite thing, small in all areas with long blonde hair. Some men preferred their women tiny, so Henry hired all types, as long as they were the best.

The smaller girl's cheeks brightened as she realised who was talking to her, "Um, I think he's 'introducing' the new girl around…might not want to bug him for a bit…"

Amore sighed, grabbing the girl and pulling her into a hug, "You're too cute for your own good Jen, that's why you ended up here."

And with a wink, the girl was off again, walking down the long hallway. The doorways were all rooms, one for each girl, and the farther to the end you got, the 'higher' up you were to this 'company', as well as the more extravagant the rooms became. Finally, Amore reached the last door, and then took her anger out upon it.

"Henry!" she called out, knocking on the door as if all hell broke loose, "Henry! God damn, finish up quick and get out here!"

Within seconds the door opened, revealing the couple. The man looked grumpy but smirked anyway, the state of his suit rumpled as if put on in a hurry, his jet black hair was slicked back with a few pieces rebelliously hanging in front of his face. The girl beside him was a brunette, about 19 and was scowling.

"What is it Amore, I was a little busy." Henry asked, stepping out of the room and closing the door, much to the brunette's dismay.

"You're skills are falling Henry." The lady exclaimed pointing at the closed door, "Nothing's special about her, hell Jen's facial features out way her bust."

In reality, the brunette wasn't that bad, she just didn't like the scowl she received. But Henry laughed it off, running a hand threw his hair, placing it all back to where it belonged and taking strides down the marble steps. The staircase led to the entrance of the building. With only one way in and out, the costumers had no way to escape before pay.

"What's wrong Amore?" the man asked, fixing his tie.

The girl followed after him, the tapping of her heels echoing of the walls, ceiling and glass chandelier above them.

"My last customer tore apart my bed sheets, and you know how much I adored them. Henry, I refuse to sleep in anything else but silk, it causes you to sweat less while your sleeping." Amore explained, crossing her arms.

The lady's boss sighed and shook his head, "The best for my best. I'll get new bed sheets by tonight, don't worry, but please cheer up, I have new customers coming."

* * *

"Oi, this place is huge!" Luffy yelled, walking into the Brothel Nami had brought them too.

The walls were a creamy marble, along with the ceiling, and in front of them was a large granite clerks desk with a woman sitting at it, behind the desk was a marble staircase that led up to some sort of hallway, but none of the men noticed the stairs or any of the carefully placed decorations, they only noticed the girl at the desk. She was the definition of sexy clerk, with a white button up blouse, a few of the buttons at the top undone, seeming to overfill with her chest, along with black hair, done up and thin eyeglasses, laying low on her nose. Sanji was of course the first to react.

"My goddess!" he yelped, running up to the large desk.

The cook leaned across to take her hand in between his own, "It must be fate that has brought us together at this time, for my eyes have never met such a beauty as your self." The rest of the crew sighed, minus Ussop, Brooke and Chopper who both stayed on the Sunny, with Ussop having no interest in any other girl except the one he had at home, Chopper being too young and the fact that a walking skeleton wasn't going to convince a girl to come aboard a ship with pirates any more then the fact they were indeed…pirates. "Sir, I'm not part of the cliental, and have no interest in men." The lady bluntly stated, causing Sanji to freeze.

"In…women…?" the cook then fell to the ground, blood pouring out of his nose. "Natasha, are my sheets in?" Amore called down, walking down the staircase.

The crew froze; this lady had a long blue burlesque like skirt on that brushed against her heels in the back, while having the expensive looking fabric cut high up her middle thigh in the front. She wore a white blouse with a brown bustier on top, framing the fullness of her chest. Large, loose curls bounced with every step, the hair it self so thick and deep red it looked as if a wild fire circled her head.

"A-amore!" the secretary gasped, a blush catching a flame against the, moments ago, stern woman's face.

The lady in question smiled at the dark haired worker, "Well are they?" she asked. Natasha snapped back to reality after staring longingly at the brothel's first lady, scavenging threw the drawers in the large desk, coming up short.

"No Amore, I'm afraid their not."

Luffy slapped his hands onto the desk, "Hey don't act like we're not here anymore." He whined, pouting a bit.

The secretary glared down the culprit, hating anyone who stole away her little time she ever got with the red head. Amore only then noticed the large group of people accumulating the front room, two females, both of which could rank high in this brothel, and four males.

"Ah, I see our new costumers have arrived." Henry interrupted, tidying up his neck tie as his shoes tapped lightly down the marble steps.

"Oi, ero-gramps. We're here to buy one of your girls to become my new Nakama." The captain stated, raising his hand with a plain look on his face.

Henry seemed to falter at his words, almost missing a step, until the orange haired lady slapped him across the back of his head.

"Aw, Henry can't I have him? I just adore being a guy's first! Just look at him!" Amore squealed, cuddling the young male into her chest, thinking of how adorable he was.

The rest of the crew mates all dropped at the sight, not understanding how their dork of a captain was so lucky, well those of the male race that is. Luffy…well Luffy didn't know what to think, usually he would only get this excited about meat, but her chest was so soft…and recently the members of the other sex seemed to be receiving more and more of his attention.

"Amore…" Henry warned sternly, he never did like it when she touched anyone without them paying, "What was this about buying one of my ladies? If you trade those two," he pointed at the females along with the group, "we can talk about someone from tier two." Amore pouted, but never released the young boy, "Oh hush Henry, you know those two are at least tier three, for the both of them you should give them a good price."

Before Henry could rebuttal Robin intervened.

"Tiers?" the calculating woman asked, interested in their hierarchy system.

"Our business works in groups called 'tiers' there are four of them, the lowest 'tier' is number one all the way to four, the higher up you go the more costly the experience is." Natasha answered eager to please the lady.

"But I'm not giving away my Nakama." Luffy replied, half his face still buried in the woman's bosom.

"Well boy, you don't have enough money to buy one of my girls, let alone a night with Amore probably." The man scoffed, tearing his eyes away from the two female pirates, both of which were starting to feel agitated.

But that was Henry for you, a man of great taste and a huge sex drive…who else could run the best Brothel in the world, or as Henry so put it.

The curvaceous red head pouted a bit, sticking out her bottom lip more, "Oh please Henry, just look at him."

Luffy wore a long, shit eating grin on his face as Amore pulled his head out of her chest and turned him to look at her boss.

"Natasha," Henry started to say as he took steps up the marble stairs.

The secretary snapped back to reality after ogling her favourite, who had just released the captain, to her boss behind her.

"At least show this group around." The black haired woman nodded in acknowledgement and stood up, carrying a thin black clip board as she motioned for them to follow. Henry had then disappeared upstairs, back to the new girl's room as Amore suspected.

"Oh Natasha dear, can't I tag along?" The red head asked innocently, placing a well manicured index finger over her full lips.

The secretary stumbled a bit, pulling down the edge of her slim fitting black pencil skirt, "A-Amore you know Henry would not approve…" she stuttered, her face spiking that same reddish glow.

The lady just waved Natasha off, starting up the stairs swaying her hips in such a way that all the males started following it as if they were being hypnotised, "What's he going to do, fire me?"


End file.
